Oloch
Oloch the Infernal Mage is a free hero in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Oloch is unlocked at stage seven, Northerners' Outpost, and starts at level 5. Description Oloch, the dark arts-trained demon, helped Vez'nan's escape from imprisionment in lieu for a share of his power. He now aids Vez'nan's campaign, biding his time to unleash his treacherous plan to turn the fact in his favor. Oloch, the demon, always excelled in both learning and using the dark arts. A mage prodigy who constantly got shadowed by his older brothers. The resentment and jealousy grew inside him, consistently striving to gather more power and thus show them who’s the best. He started looking for “alternative” ways to get into a position of prestige, that’s when he found out about my plans to finally escape imprisonment. A deal was struck, power was given and I, the Dark Lord, was now free. Yet, everything always comes with a price, and for this favor, I granted Oloch a position as one of the top servants of my cause. However, his plans didn’t end there, this was but the beginning of something bigger and far more sinister. Oloch thinks he can plot to take my crown and proclaim himself the new Dark Lord... I do not care for traitors, but it will be amusing to see him try. Skills Primary DUPLICATION (active, cooldown: 25 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): :Oloch makes two illusions of himself that attack enemies for 6 seconds. : MAGMA ERUPTION (active, cooldown: 25 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Casts an infernal spell that erupts 3/4/5 lava geysers, each geyser dealing 20/40/60 True Damage. HELLISH INFUSION (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): :Oloch infuses up to 3 nearby towers for 6 seconds, giving them 10%/20%/30% extra damage. DEMONIC BLAST (active, cooldown: 30 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): :Oloch summons a massive ball of fire and throws it at a target, dealing 60-180/120-360/180-540 magical damage Ultimate Spell SEAL OF ISOLATION (active, cooldown: 30/27/24/20 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): :Moves a group of enemies* (max 10) back. Further upgrades increase the distance (15/25/35/45 nodes) and reduce the cooldown. *: Excludes bosses. Secondary INFERNAL COMBUSTION :When Oloch dies, he explodes, dealing 50/70/100 damage to nearby enemies. Damage increases at levels 5 and 10. Stats : Oloch deals magic damage both in ranged and melee. Tips and Tricks Range * Scope: 320 in ranged Related Upgrades Quotes * "Wanna make a deal?" * "Toasty!" * "Smoking!" * "Hot damn, I'm too hot!" * (death) "The clock ticks life away!" Trivia * Oloch is the name of the iconic half-orc warpriest in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game. * Several of Oloch's abilities are derived from previous Demon enemies in Kingdom Rush. The Infernal Combustion passive is a trait shared by all Demon enemies, Duplication is unique to the Demon Legion, and Demonic Blast comes from the fire throwing Flareon. * Oloch may have ties to arcane magic as he has the ability to teleport enemies back down the paths like the arcane wizards in Kingdom Rush and his duplication is notably similar to Magnus Spellbane's who is also an arcanist. *'"Wanna make a deal?"' **Demons, particularly Crossroad Demons are known for making deals with humans. It is usually some kind of power or privilege, in exchange for the human soul. *'"Toasty!"' **An Easter Egg found in the video game Mortal Kombat II. The face and voice of sound designer Dan Forden appears on the screen and says this phrase if the player performs a particular move. Making additional button presses during this brief pop-up unlocks a battle with a hidden character. *'"Smoking!"' **A variation of "Smokin'!" The catchphrase of the titular character of the 1994 film The Mask. *'"Hot damn, I'm too hot!"' **Two sections in reverse from the song Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson. The original line is "I'm too hot, hot damn!" *'"The clock ticks life away!"' **Lyrics from the song "In the End" by American rock band Linkin Park. Gallery DeathGif_Oloch.gif|The clock ticks life away! Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Melee Heroes